La novia de Ryoma
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Ryoma a regresado a japon para terminar sus estudios en seigaku  pero no lo ha hecho solo, la chica nueva es muy allegada a él ni nadie sabe porque y cuando alguien les pregunta solo obtienen la respuesta tipica de Ryoma y una sonrisa de parte de ella
1. llegada

Si estoy de vuelta y después de siglos de trabajar en el argumento de esta historia por fin la subiré espero que les guste sino háganmelo saber

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegada

Allí estaba él sin entender porque estaba tan nervioso había regresado hace una semana a Japón y ahora estaba allí de nuevo en el aeropuerto con mas ansiedad de la que pudiera recordar no era la primera vez que la vería… tal vez la causa eran los años que habían trascurrido desde la última vez, pero allí estaba esperando, parado en medio de la sala de aquel aeropuerto esperando y deseando que el vuelo no se retrasara, no le son agradables los lugares infectados de gente y los evita en medida de lo posible pero se lo había prometido así que no podía simplemente dar vuelta e irse, pronto el altavoz anuncio el arribo del su vuelo y un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca al menos pronto podrían irse rápidamente se encamino hacia la puerta por la que desabordarían, quedándose a cierta distancia donde podía ver y ser visto con claridad, con cuidado fueron bajando pasajeros y no lograba verla, un ojala no haya perdido el vuelo paso por su mente pero al momento desapareció cuando la vio salir por la puerta seguía siendo la misma al menos para él ya verían la opinión de sus padres y de Nanako por supuesto, su vestimenta era igual a la del día que la vio partir una playera sport blanca con el cuello y las mangas negros, una falda tan blanca como la misma playera que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, calcetas con la misma combinación y zapatos deportivos en una de sus manos colgaba su maleta negra también, mientras colocaba la otra como visera para buscar a alguien con la vista sin pensarlo sonrió y en ese momento ella lo vio, su rostro volvió a la serenidad de siempre mientras la miraba caminar hacia él cuando solo le faltaban solo unos pasos no pudo evitar mostrar su entusiasmo por lo cual antes de darse cuenta la chica ya se había lanzado hacia él lo estaba abrazando eufóricamente

**- Ryo-chan pensé que no vendrías - **susurro la chica en su oído al inicial el abrazo

**- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? te extrañe - ** se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo dicho era bien conocido por todos que difícilmente mostraba sus sentimientos pero… como no hacerlo con ella, la única persona que sabía leer sus silencios como si fuera él, la única que lo apoyaba aunque no tuviera la razón y recriminándoselo cuando nadie los viera, ella… su amiga, su confidente, la persona que era tan igual y tan diferente a él con quien siempre sonreía abiertamente **- Y no me digas Ryo-chan ya no somos niños - **dijo al separarse mostrando el seño ligeramente fruncido

**- Ok, ok Ryo-nii - **contesto riéndose **- ¿Así está mejor? -**

**-Eso es peor, ¿acaso soy el baka de Ryoga para que me llames así? - **dijo soltando un bufido **- Mejor vámonos nos esperan - **tomo la maleta de la chica y caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto

**- Hai, pero sabes deberías cambiar un poco tu carácter o nadie parte de mi te querrá - **soltó mientras comenzó a caminar a su lado mirando su rostro de reojo

**- Hmp- **fue su respuesta ante la cual la chica solo volvió a reír ligeramente

**- Entonces creo que seguiré llamándote Ryo-chan - ** por respuesta solo recibió una nada agradable mirada de los ojos ámbar de su acompañante

**- Y a todo esto ¿Por qué llegaste hoy? las clases comienzan en dos semanas- **pregunto el chico sin desviar la mirada

**- Me conoces, me gusta moverme sola, he estado fuera bastante tiempo y es bueno que me familiarice con los cambios no quiero depender de ti - **comento sin mirarlo al igual que lo hiciera él hasta que llegaron a la salida del aeropuerto y se detuvieron para tomar un taxi

**- Eso es claro, por eso no me entere de nada hasta que ya estabas en Alemania- ** comento de forma mordaz mientras subían al taxi

**- Si claro para que me dieras el discurso de "no habría pasado si hubieras a seigaku conmigo desde el principio" - ** contesto la chica al momento de cerrar la puerta del taxi, el cual arranco llevando a sus pasajeros lejos del aeropuerto y hacia su destino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

siento tardar en actualizar mis demás fic pero he tenido muchos problemas personales en cuanto pueda lo hare no desesperen


	2. Kaede

si ya sé que no tengo perdón de kami debí haber actualizado hace siglos (o de perdida hace una semana) pero mis "adorados" sobrinos arruinaron mi borrador así que tuve que empezar de nuevo y sinceramente no había podido escribir algo medianamente decente por lo menos pero al fin logre algo que vale un poco la pena espero que me perdonen y prometo que tratare de actualizar más rápido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaede

Caminaban rumbo al instituto uno junto al otro en silencio como si fueran desconocidos pero vaya que no lo eran ella llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, él con la misma expresión de siempre: indiferencia, su rostro rara vez mostraba alguna emoción y cuando lo hacían eran a causa de una sola cosa: tenis, es por eso que al llegar a la entrada del instituto cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos no se altero, al contrario de su acompañante que tomo su muñeca para hacer notar su incomodidad acercándose a él para susurrarle

**- Ne Ryoma ¿Es normal que todos me miren como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica?-**

**- Solo ignóralos - ** susurro de regreso sin dejar de mirar al frente caminando hasta detenerse frente del edificio **- La inscripción al club es después de clases y los entrenamientos comienzan mañana -**

**- Ok entonces te veré después - ** se despidió y entro al edificio ya que tendría que ver al director antes de unirse a su grupo, sin embargo no había forma de ignorar las miradas que se quedaron clavadas en ella desde que cruzara la puerta del instituto y más aún cuando la vieron hablar de lo más normal hablando con Ryoma

/

Apenas había logrado llegar antes que el maestro, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida era su ultimo año y muy seguramente su última oportunidad para ser reconocida por la persona que le robo el corazón desde hace años: Echizen Ryoma el cual regreso a finales del semestre pasado para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía como capitán y pilar del seigaku. Para ese entonces ya formaba parte del cuadro titular del equipo femenino, aun así seguía cometiendo un sin número de torpezas frente a él ese era la mayor razón por la que estaba segura nunca dejaría de verla como la tonta nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki, sus pensamientos divagaban en ello cuando llego al salón por lo que poco pudo apreciar del alboroto existente donde solo lograba apreciar que pronunciaban el nombre de su amado príncipe o tal vez solo era su imaginación haciéndole malas pasadas como muchas veces ocurría, por lo cual intento averiguar qué pasaba cuando su mejor amiga la tomo del brazo y comenzó a llamarla

**- Ne, ne Sakuno lo has oído hay una nueva alumna dicen que viene de Alemania ¿Cómo crees que sea? Seguramente es una de esas chicas rubias y bobas que se creen superiores - ** dijo mientras la seguía jalando discretamente hasta su lugar

**- Tomo-chan deberíamos esperar hasta conocerla para opinar - ** contesto la chica de largas trenzas

**- Pero Saku… - ** se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse el maestro se adentro en el salón que quedo en silencio desde que la puerta comenzó a abrirse y toda la atención se centro en él y en la persona que se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta

**- Bien como todos ya saben hay una nueva alumna y se incorporara a este grupo así que espero que la hagan sentir en casa -** por la puerta entro una chica de cabello negro con destellos azules un poco mas debajo de los hombros de ojos azules muy claros algunos podían jurar que grises, y piel ligeramente bronceada con el uniforme típico de la escuela

**- Hajimashite soy Meino Kaede espero que nos llevemos bien - ** saludo sorprendiendo a todos pues esperaban algo completamente diferente

**- Bien señorita Meino tome asiento junto a la señorita Ryuzaki - ** dijo el maestro al término de su pequeña presentación **- Señorita Ryuzaki alce la mano para que su compañera sepa quién es y le pido se encargué de ser su guía por el día de hoy - ** añadió el maestro antes de volverse hacia el pizarrón para comenzar con su clase

Kaede emprendió el camino hacia el lugar que le indicaron al llegar esbozo una tímida sonrisa a su forzada guía pero al mirarla esa sonrisa se convirtió una sonrisa de felicidad pues la reconoció enseguida era la chica la que había conocido hace una semana en el parque mientras practicaba la chica le agrado desde el primer momento hablaron un poco, pero aun antes de eso tenía la sensación de haberla visto en otro lugar.

Por otro lado Osakada veía a la recién llegada con recelo recordaba haberla visto llegar junto al príncipe, así como verla tomarlo por la muñeca y hablarle cuando se encontraron frente al edificio principal, al ser una chica nueva le pareció que no había nada de raro pues bien podría haberle pedido que le indicada el camino a Seigaku y pedir referencia sobre la oficina del director pero ahora que veía la sonrisa que le dedico a su amiga pensaba muy diferente, la chica nueva había sonreído a su amiga pero a ella le parecía más bien una sonrisa maliciosa como si estuviera atenta para atacar, por ello cuando el timbre sonó anunciando que la clase termino y el inicio del primer descanso se acerco rápidamente a ella para escuchar de que hablaban

**- ¿Kaede-chan vienes a almorzar con nosotras? - ** pregunto la chica de trenzas mientras la morena recogía sus cosas en la mochila

**- Claro, solo tengo que ver a alguien antes así que dime ¿donde las veo? - ** contesto la morena mientras tomaba su mochila y se enfilaba hacia la salida

**- Tomo-chan y yo solemos almorzar en el árbol que está cerca de las canchas ¿segura que no tendrás problemas para llegar? -** se encontraba dudosa pues aunque le habían pedido ser su guía la chica se había negado alegando que no lo necesitaba y solo hubiera aceptado si fuera otra persona a quien lo hubieran encomendado pues no habría tenido valor para decirle que ya conocía el lugar

**- Claro, nos vemos - ** respondió dejando ver su mano diciendo adiós a través del hueco de la puerta

**- Sakuno - ** la voz de la castaña se escucho a sus espaldas era dudativa pero también con un ligero dejillo de molestia

**- Tomo-chan me espantaste - ** la chica de cabellos caoba separo las manos de su pecho al ver a su amiga frente a ella **- Kaede-chan estará con nosotros no te importa ¿verdad? - **

**- Sakuno ¿ella te agrada? - ** pregunto intentando no mostrar su preocupación

**- Hai, Es muy linda siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo - ** contesto mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mesilla que compartían se veía una hoja que recordaba estuvo pasando entre ambas chicas durante la clase y antes de que se percatara de ello la castaña la tomo y la escondió en su falda

**- ¿Siempre? - ** pregunto mientras desviando la atención

**- Bueno solo la he visto dos veces hace una semana en el parque cuando la conocí y hoy, pero es muy amable ¿Por qué preguntas Tomo-chan? - **

**- Por nada Sakuno - ** contesto desviando la mirada

**- Tomo-chan… kaede me agrada pero tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga - ** dijo la pelicaoba al ver el semblante de su amiga y compañera pensó que este se debía que se sentía desplazada por la recién llegada

**- Hai, mejor vamos se hace tarde - **

/

Sentadas bajo un árbol cerca de las canchas de tenis femeninas se podía apreciar a un grupo de chicas reunidas alrededor de otras tres que intentaban comer o al menos una de ellas lo intentaba, pues era constantemente acosada por las preguntas del resto no quería ser grosera pero se sentía realmente incomodo con todas esas preguntas y sin poder consumir sus alimentos

**- Chicas, voy a estar aquí así que tendrán todo el año para preguntar lo que quieran - ** trato de calmar a la cantidad de chicas que las rodeaban, la incomodidad de sus acompañantes era evidente y temía más por ellas que por ella misma

**- Estas diciendo que no contestaras a nuestras preguntas - ** dijo de forma amenazante una de ellas

**- No quise decir eso… solo que pregunten de una a la vez - ** respondió la pelinegra al parecer negarse a contestar era más peligroso de lo que pensó

**- ¿Eres alemana? - ** pregunto una

**- No, estuve en Alemania el último año pero soy de aquí - **

**- ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá? - **se escucho a otra

**- Mi tiempo de estancia se acabo - ** contesto con cierta molestia evidenciando que no quería hablar de ello

**- ¿Por qué no volviste al instituto en el que estabas? - ** pregunto alguien más

**- Fue decisión de mis tíos, debí venir a Seigaku desde el principio pero no lo hice, así que no pude negarme nuevamente - **

Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar alguna pregunta el timbre sonó anunciando el término del receso, por lo cual cada una de las reunidas se apresuro a dirigirse a su salón, las tres chicas que se habían visto rodeadas caminaban tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio donde tendrían su próxima clase

**- Ne ¿Kaede puedo hacerte una pregunta? - ** hablo de repente la castaña quien se había mantenido callada desde que se encontraran para almorzar

**- Claro - ** contesto la chica tratando de sonar amable ya que percibió cierta hostilidad en la voz de su compañera

**- ¿Por qué no viniste a Seigaku desde el principio? - ** dijo, la pregunta con seguridad la hubiera formulado cualquiera pero ya no hubo tiempo

**- Porque aquí será igual o peor que en todos lados… - ** susurro de forma triste con su mirada clavada en el suelo obteniendo una mirada de desconcierto por parte de sus acompañantes al notarla alzo la mirada y agrego **- no se preocupen pronto lo averiguaran - **

/

Por la tarde la nula actividad en los clubs al ser el primer día de clases anunciaba que todos los alumnos se habían retirado dejando vacías las instalaciones del Seigaku sin embargo no era del todo cierto, en el patio se podía apreciar a una figura masculina paseando de un lado a otro hasta que la puerta del edificio se abrió dejando ver la figura de una chica salir por ella

**- Ya era hora - ** cometo el chico al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que salió por ella

**- Calma, no es mi culpa que mi expediente no llegara completo y me haya tenido que pasar más de una hora en la oficina del director - ** dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él **- Además podrías haberte ido sin mí, te aseguro que puedo regresar sin perderme -** concluyo con una sonrisa

**- Hmp - ** fue todo lo que se escucho por parte del chico

**- Vamos Ryo-chan era broma, sabes que me encanta que me esperaras - ** dijo mientras jugueteaba con su dedo en la mejilla del chico y después agrego **- Pero será mejor irnos ya es un poco tarde y no quiero que mi tía se preocupe - ** lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr con él a cuestas, sin percatarse de que había dos personas quienes contemplaron en total silencio la escena una con una sonrisa maliciosa la otra con una clara duda en el rostro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Una amiga

Si ya se merezco la muerte no lo niego pero en mi defensa diré que estoy intentando hacer los cap más largos aunque estos no son mi fuerte el cap más largo que he escrito es de poco mas de 4 000 palabras por lo que les pido tenganme paciencia, por otro lado mi vida y mi cabeza eran un desastre así que no se me ocurría nada espero no ser asesinada y que les guste este cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Una amiga**

Ingenuamente creyó que su segundo día en Seigaku sería mejor que el anterior pero bueno no había ninguna razón para creer que el rumor acerca de su relación con el prodigio Echizen Ryoma se hubiera regado en un solo día, esperaba tener al menos una semana antes de que nadie le dirigiera la palabra, por ello cuando entro a su salón y ninguna de las chicas que antes la acosaban con preguntas se le acerco se sintió aliviada, pensó que pasada la curiosidad inicial ahora era solo la chica nueva pronto la clase comenzó con la ausencia de cierta chica de largas trenzas durante ella se les asigno un compañero para el trabajo semestral que deberían entregar y cuyo valor era del 50% de la calificación final, la ausente Sakuno fue designada como la suya, la clase finalizo sin mayor contratiempo y después de tomar sus cosas para dirigirse al laboratorio donde tendrían la siguiente clase un par de chicos se le acercaron y comenzaron a hacerle platica

**- Así que Echizen - **dijo el primero de cabello y ojos negros

**- No entiendo de que hablas ahh.. - ** dijo dudosa del nombre de su compañero

**- Kouga… Kouga Takechiyo - ** completo él al darse cuenta del problema de su compañera

**- Bueno Kouga-kun ya te dije que no entiendo de que hablas - ** dijo categóricamente pero sin dejar de avanzar hacia al laboratorio

**- Claro que sabes de qué te habla Takechiyo, Kaede-chan - **Menciono el otro chico castaño de tez pálida y ojos claros, el cual iba caminado al otro lado de la chica **- Es solo que no entendemos que le ven todas las chicas al estúpido de Echizen - ** y luego mirando lascivamente de arriba abajo a la chica añadió **- Porque bueno sabemos lo que él vio en ti - **

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica se detuviera un par de pasos delante de los chicos y dirigiéndole una mirada que nada le envidiaría al prodigio comento **- No lo sé tal vez podrían empezar por pensar con la cabeza y no con lo que tienen entre las piernas - **dijo para seguir avanzando hasta llegar al laboratorio donde se sentó en la última mesa la cual estaba ubicada lo más lejos del profesor

**- Así que ya lo saben - ** dijo en un suspiro mas para sí misma que buscando una confirmación aunque las miradas que le dirigieron se la dieron

**- ¿Qué saben? - ** pregunto una voz muy conocida mientras la dueña de ella se sentaba en el lugar junto a ella

**- Nada Sakuno - **contesto con una sonrisa luego agrego **- Perdiste la primera clase pensé que no vendrías - **

**- Cierto, tengo que ir a ver al profesor para ver lo de la clase - ** dijo con preocupación

**- No te preocupes yo te paso los apuntes, además eres mi compañera del proyecto semestral, así que mejor dime donde andabas - ** contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa

**- Estaba ayudándole a mi abuela a preparar todo para el examen médico de hoy - ** contesto la pelicaoba en voz baja al ver entrar al profesor

**- Examen médico ¿hoy? - **

**- Si, generalmente se realiza después del primer mes de clases pero con el incremento de inscripciones a los clubs deportivos decidieron adelantarlo - ** explico la chica

**- Entonces creo que será inevitable - ** comento la otra en voz baja durante un rata mantuvieron su atención en clase

**- Mou ¿Kaede te has inscrito al club de tenis? - ** pregunto de pronto la pelicaoba con una tímida sonrisa

**- Si - ** contesto simplemente la morena

**- ¡Qué bueno! - ** exclamo en voz alta lo que le valió una reprimenda por parte del profesor **- Es decir me alegro el resto de las chicas son muy buenas pero… me gusta la idea de tener una amiga dentro y fuera del equipo - ** pronuncio en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en un momento se atrevió a alzar la vista se encontró con la cara de sorpresa de su compañera **- Lo siento debí preguntar primero tal vez tu no quieras ser mi amiga - **al decir esto trato de ponerse de pie para hacer una reverencia de disculpa la cual nunca llego a hacer pues la sujetaron obligándola a seguir sentada

**- No es necesario Sakuno claro que quiero ser tu amiga, es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una - ** contesto Kaede con un ligero sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos y su voz dejaban ver una profunda tristeza que no paso desapercibida para la chica de trenzas aunque opto por no comentar nada al darse cuenta de que rápidamente cambio su semblante y haciéndole una seña dirigió su atención a la clase

/

El almuerzo llego nuevamente las dos primeras clases habían resultado una verdadera pesadilla por suerte las siguientes fueron de lo más normal, Sakuno le insistió a la pelinegra que almorzaran juntas pero ella se negó alegando que no creía que le agradara a la chica de coletas, además pensó no quería que alguna de ellas fuera molestada solo por estar junto a ella, porque si bien sus compañeras se limitaba a no dirigirle la palabra habría quienes intentaran cosas menos agradables, por ello se retiro buscando un lugar tranquilo para comer, tan pronto como se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a las orillas del pequeño y escondido lago que poseía el instituto su celular comenzó a sonar por lo cual sin perder ni un momento contesto la llamada

**- Moshi moshi - **

**- ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? - ** dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado

**- Si yo también te extraño, gracias - ** pronuncio la chica de manera mordaz

**- - ** solo el silencio le respondió

**- Vamos lo lamento es solo que me gustaría un saludo antes de entrar en materia - ** contesto la chica con más calma

**- - ** pero nuevamente solo el silencio le respondió

**- Todo está mejor ahora que llamaste - ** dijo suspirando ante el silencio de su interlocutor

**- ¿Por qué? - **pregunto simplemente

**- Bueno cuando dijiste que en Seigaku la rapidez era una virtud no pensé que también aplicara a las noticias, ayer fue mi primer día y hoy todos lo saben - ** explico con pensar la pelinegra

**- ¿Estas… - ** comenzó a hablar el chico al otro lado de la línea

**- ¿Bien?- **lo interrumpió la chica **-Claro que estoy bien no es como si fuera la primera vez que me pasa, es solo que esperaba tener un poco de tiempo antes de que se enteraran pero, bueno que se le va a hacer - **

**- ¿Y Echizen? - **

**- No se supongo que siendo acosado por miles de preguntas de hombres y mujeres - ** contesto con una ligera risa **- A veces me pregunto quién se lleva la peor parte… en fin la buena noticia es que parece que tengo una amiga -** concluyo con un suspiro

**- ¿Parece? - **cuestiono él

**- Bueno no creo que quiera serlo una vez que le digan a cerca de lo mío con Ryo-chan - ** comento con melancolía **- la experiencia me ha hecho escéptica a cerca de las personas - **

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco crees en mi? - ** preguntaron al otro lado de la línea

La pelinegra soltó una gran risa antes de contestar **- Tu eres la excepción a la regla - **

**- Me gusta escuchar eso, debo irme tengo entrenamiento en una hora sino salgo ahora llegare tarde - ** anuncio

**- Anda eso sería imperdonable - **explico sarcásticamente **- No es verdad, ve o Ryuzaki-sensei se enfadara conmigo si no mantienes tu rendimiento - ** termino la chica luego ambos colgaron, justo cuando guardaba el teléfono el sonido de personas acercándose la puso alerta pudiendo distinguir la figura de las chicas de trenzas junto a la de coletas que no tardaron en apareceré frente a ella

**- Aquí estas te buscamos por todos lados - ** reclamo la castaña de coletas

Y antes de que Kaede pudiera contestar algo la pelicaoba hablo** - Lo que Tomo-chan quiere decir es que estábamos preocupadas - ** trato de excusar a su amiga

**- No tenían porque hacerlo, de todos modos tenía que regresar a clases - **argumento la pelinegra con molestia en la voz ante la forma en que se había dirigido a ella la castaña

**- gomen - ** dijo la chica de trenzas con la cabeza baja y una voz triste

**- No, perdóname tu a mi Sakuno es solo que no he tenido un buen día - ** dijo la pelinegra y sonriendo añadió **- Siéntense seguramente ustedes tampoco han comido - **

/

Tan pronto como el almuerzo hubiera terminado se dirigieron a su salón pasa seguir con las clases mientras cada grupo era llamado a la enfermería para el examen médico en el salón de cierto pelinegro las cosas no eran diferentes, estaban esperando a que llegara el maestro para que la clase comenzara cuando se les informo de que debían dirigirse al examen médico cosa que agrado a algunos y enfado a otros pues la clase que interrumpían era la de matemáticas. El grupo se encontraba formado a las afuera de dicho lugar esperando su turno para entrar y en él se podía apreciar a cuatro jóvenes platicando, más bien a tres jóvenes ya que el cuarto se limitaba a mirarlos entre comentario y comentario hasta que estos notaron su presencia

**- Ryoma-kun ¿donde estuviste? te buscamos durante todo el almuerzo - ** pregunto uno de ellos con peinado de hongo de cabello y ojos negros

**- Si, queríamos preguntarte si es verdad lo que andan diciendo - ** pregunto otro con peinado de recluta de igual color de cabello pero de ojos un poco más claros, a quien iban dirigidas las preguntas solo alzo la ceja dando a entender que no comprendía de que le hablaban

**- Vamos Echizen, a quien tratas de engañar ya toda la escuela sabe que la chica nueva es tu novia - ** agrego un último chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés con una voz bastante chillona **- Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo es que alguien como ella se fijo en alguien como tú - ** frunció el ceño ante este último comentario mientras él aludido se limito a emitir una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa tal como ocurría cuando estaba ganado un partido mientras cubría su rostro con la visera de la gorra, la cual llevaba puesta pues al ver la fila ente la enfermería supuso que tendrían que esperar un buen rato, mientras el castaño seguía relatando la serie de defectos que el pelinegro poseía cuando las voces provenientes de la enfermería llamaron su atención

**- Vamos Sakuno no tiene nada de malo, además tu abuela no tiene por que enterarse que faltaste al entrenamiento un día - ** argumentaba una pelinegra a la pelicaoba que caminaba junto a ella aunque fuera solo pudieran oír sus voces

**- Mou no se Kaede, nunca he faltado a un entrenamiento y menos le he mentido a mi abuela - ** argumentaba ella mientras abrían lentamente la puerta

**- No vas a mentirle, solo… vas a omitir que no estuviste en el entrenamiento - ** volvió a argumentar la pelinegra **- Además con tanto revuelo por los exámenes médicos ¿de verdad crees que tengamos entrenamiento? - ** termino su argumento

**- Tal vez yo no tenga problemas por faltar pero ¿tú no tendrás problemas? es tu primer día no creo que a la entrenadora le guste que faltes el primer día - ** respondió a medida que salían y se encaminaban por el corredor que las llevaba a de regreso a su salón

**- Entonces saltémonos la siguiente clase y estaremos de regreso para el entrenamiento - ** opino la chica con una sonrisa **- Vamos Sakuno te apuesto que Tomoka no se opondrá a que vayamos de compras además yo pago -** volvió a razonar la chica mientras la otra conservaba un aspecto pensativo hasta que una voz las detuvo

**- No deberías hacer eso Ryuzaki, conociéndola no regresarían hasta terminado el entrenamiento - ** fue lo que dijo la voz que pertenecía a Echizen quien permanecía en su misma posición y había dicho todo esto sin mostrar el rostro **- Y tu no deberías tratar de corromper a Ryuzaki, ella no es como tú que no pones atención a clases - ** finalizo levantando la cara dejando ver sus dorados y gatunos ojos con una expresión de molestia

**- Ryo.. ma no eres el más adecuado para decir eso cuando siempre te quedas dormido en clases - ** argumento haciendo énfasis en la separación del nombre del chico y su habito de clases **- Ahora que si lo que te preocupa es la seguridad de Sakuno porque no vienes con nosotros - **

Touche pensó el chico al oír el comentario que le soltó la pelinegra no esperaba que reaccionara así por lo que no podía ocurrírsele una respuesta ingeniosa por lo que simplemente opto por tronar la boca como símbolo de desaprobación **- Hagan lo que quieran - ** dijo finalmente

**- Si, eso exactamente es lo que vamos a hacer - ** respondió sarcásticamente la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera y se marchaban del lugar, cuando se encontraban a una distancia considerable como para ser escuchadas una de ellas hablo

**- Kaede ¿no crees que fuiste muy cruel con Ryoma-kun? - ** alejo Sakuno con cara de preocupación **- Él solo quería que no tuvieras problemas por faltar a clase - ** volvió a defenderlo

**- he - ** la pelinegra se paro volteando a verla con cara de desconcierto **- No te preocupes por él, Sakuno, lo único que pasa es que Ryoma no sabe perder ni dentro ni fuera de una cancha de tenis, así que está haciendo un berrinche por nada, mejor dime ¿vamos de compras? - ** volvio a insistir mientras se alejaban hasta perderse en los pasillos

/

La tarde estaba cayendo el sol daba tonos anaranjados al cielo los miembros de los distintos clubes se marchaban a casa, en la entrada principal se podía apreciar la figura de Ryoma recargado en la pared mientras dos figuras femeninas se acercaban a él pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para despedirse pues una de ellas era la persona a la que estaba esperando

**- Segura que te quedas Sakuno es tarde, y no habría ningún problema en que te acompañemos a tu casa - ** decía un de las chicas

**- No te preocupes la abuela solo terminara algunos pendientes y nos vamos así que no hay de qué preocuparse -** se disculpo la otra

**- Si es así entonces nos vamos y no olvides en lo que quedamos - ** se despidió dándole un abrazo y luego comenzó a caminar dejando a tras al pelinegro con su compañera

**- Hasta mañana Ryoma-kun - ** dijo muy bajito la chica pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchada por el chico

**- Bye Ryuzaki - ** se despidió este sin demasiado entusiasmo la chica se sonrojo violentamente mientras el causante caminaba para alcanzar a la otra chica

Pronto le dio alcance ya que aunque en un inicio caminaba rápido al doblar la esquina bajo la intensidad de su paso pronto se coloco a su lado sin decir nada solo la miraba hasta que un par de calles más adelante ella no soporto la situación y hablo

**- ¿Por qué me miras así? - **

**- Solo me preguntaba donde estaban tus bolsas de compras ambos sabemos que no sueles comprar cosas pequeñas como para que quepan en tu maletín o el estuche de las raquetas - ** informo él desconcertado

**- No fui de compras al parecer Sakuno estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar conmigo ya sabes soy la chica nueva y eso de dar buenas primeras impresiones a los profesores, pero la hice prometer que lo haríamos la próxima semana ya que hubiera pasado "la primera impresión" - ** respondió con una sonrisa

**- Hmp - ** bufo **- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes con Ryuzaki? - ** pregunto de repente

**- No pretendo nada ella dijo que quería ser mi amiga y puede que tu no lo sepas pero eso es lo que hacen las amigas - ** reclamo indignada **- Yo pensé que te alegrarías por mí, después de todo es tu culpa que no pueda tener amigas, pero veo que me equivoque - ** termino de decir dedicándole una mirada fulminante para echarse a correr dejando al chico en shock quien solo la vio alejarse y sin poder evitarlo suspiro

**- Contigo nunca doy una ¿verdad ka-chan? - ** soltó al viento mientras retomaba el paso por la misma dirección donde la chica se había perdido

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

bueno como ya dije espero no ser asesinada y si tener comentarios gracias a **Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki****, ****Hikari-Riza-chan, princesasakuraharuno y anie ** por sus rewie y también a quienes pusieron una alerta prometo no volver a tardar tres meses en actualizar


End file.
